Despierta
by Kiara Broken
Summary: La vida de Ichigo no es la misma desde que perdió sus poderes, se siente vacío. Ahora vive como un fantasma de los recuerdos del pasado y lo único que le mantiene en pie es soñar con su antigua vida. Soñar con el Arrancar. Oneshot sobre el tiempo que Ichigo pasa sin poderes y el regresar de Grimmjow tras salir herido.


_Hola!_

 _Creo que no me conocéis por aquí, soy Kiara, encantada! ^^_

 _Es el one-shot de Bleach que escribo. En esta ocasión se trata de un Grimmichi. Es mi pareja favorita de Bleach ^^_

 _Trata del despertar de Ichigo tras la batalla con Aizen y cómo esta los meses después de perder sus poderes. Por otro lado Grimmjow regresa al "mundo de los vivos"_

 _El título hace referencia al despertar de Ichigo en esta nueva vida pero para él es mejor estar soñando que despierto, al contrario de Grimmjow que siente que ha despertado de una pesadilla._

 _Espero que os guste ^^ Si todo va bien y mi imaginación no me abandona, este será el prologo de un futuro fic no muy largo._

* * *

 _Despierta_

Cuando Ichigo despertó tras la batalla una parte de él deseo no haberlo hecho, hubiera preferido quedarse durmiendo y soñando un poco más.

Rukia estaba ahí cuando abrió los ojos. No hizo falta que le dijera nada, Ichigo ya lo sabía. No le queda mucho tiempo. Durante los siguientes días ambos hicieron como si no pasara nada, como si se tratara de la rutina de siempre, pero los dos sabían la realidad. Cada vez Ichigo estaba más cansado y sus poderes eran más débiles. Pero Ichigo solo quería aguantar un poco más. El tiempo suficiente para verle una última vez.

 _Solo un poco más._

Agradecía que Rukia estuviera ahí para él, pero había momentos en los que deseaba que fueran otros ojos y otra persona quien le mirara.

Pero el tiempo se agota y vuelve a caer inconsciente. Sabe que llega el momento de despedirse y _él_ aún no ha llegado. Entonces, Ichigo se olvida de todo y sonríe.

Ahora, meses después, Ichigo anda distraído por la calle pensando en su antigua vida, y de nuevo recuerda esos felinos ojos azules. Se pregunta cómo estará, si acaso sigue vivo. Se imagina cómo reaccionaría si le viera ahora, siendo un simple humano.

 _Se enfadaría._ Esa es la única certeza que tiene.

Sin poder evitarlo sonríe.

Ichigo lo sabe, ha sido de siempre un romántico, un amante de Shakespeare y de la poesía. Por eso no le costó aceptar estar enamorado del arrancar. Grimmjow era pura adrenalina.

Solo fueron unos meses, un par de visitas y peleas esporádicas y una noche. Pero fue suficiente para Ichigo. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo como cuando estuvo con Grimmjow.

Y ahora, _todo_ se había acabado.

Por eso solo desea llegar a casa, tirarse en la cama y dormir. Para así poder soñar con el felino, poder sentir de nuevo esa chispa y la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo.

Aunque solo sea un sueño, aunque su vida siga vacía, aunque este enamorado de un fantasma. Ichigo solo quiere soñar.

Lo que Ichigo no sabe es que no muy lejos de allí, el cielo se abre dejando ver una garganta y una silueta pisa el cielo de Karakura, con su característico pelo azul, un viejo tatuaje en la espalda baja y una nueva cicatriz asomando por la clavícula izquierda.

Se siente como si acabara de despertar de un sueño muy largo. Recuperarse le ha tomado más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir. El antiguo espada no sabe que le ha impulsado a volver al mundo humano, tal vez la sed de venganza, puede que la curiosidad o quizás esa sensación en la boca del estómago. No lo ha pensado mucho, pero tampoco tiene problemas en averiguar que es.

Se para en mitad del cielo y se concentra, encontrar lo que está buscando, o más bien _a quien._ Hace mucho tiempo que no le ve, pero eso no debería ser un impedimento para hallarle. Por eso cuando no lo logra la sensación en su estómago, justo encima de su hueco, se hace más pesada.

Frunce el ceño y susurra, susurra la palabra que ha llegada a odiar, la causante de todas sus desgracias.

" _Shinigami"._

* * *

 _Eso ha sido todo, espero que os haya gustado ^^_

 _Cualquier comentario, critica u opinión es bienvenido siempre que se respete a todo el mundo._


End file.
